The German decontamination emulsion C-8 is made by mixing a calcium hypochlorite slurry with perchloroethylene and an emulsifier. Making the emulsion for use in the field is usually a batch process
Currently, C-8 emulsion (15 percent perchloroethylene, 8 percent calcium hypochlorite, 1 percent emulsifier and 76 percent water) can be mixed in the field using an M12A1 Power Driven Decontamination Apparatus (PDDA). A calcium hypochlorite slurry is first mixed in this M12A1. The perchloroethylene-emulsifier mixture is then mixed with the slurry in the M12A1 until an emulsion is formed. A considerable amount of blending and agitation is required to form a proper emulsion. A continuous system must be capable of providing sufficient mixing to form a good emulsion without the residence time involved in the current method.
Mixing the German emulsion materials using current methods and equipment is also a labor-intensive task for the field soldier in full MOPP. Thus, practical decontamination will require that the emulsion be produced more quickly and easily.